


Как Вин Дизель

by ly_rika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Сехун и Тао смотрят кино.





	

Не то чтобы О Сехун был таким уж корыстным. И не то чтобы он любил и умел пользоваться людьми. Но у новенького был планшет. Каким способом тот умудрился протащить его с собой, непонятно — все-таки электронные девайсы, с которых можно было вылезти в интернет, оставались под запретом. Тао ныкал его в своем шкафчике под одеждой и доставал, когда зал для практики или комнатка для занятий вокалом пустели (одно слово — комнатка, а на самом деле — помещение метр на два, у Сехуна дома ванная больше).   
— Привет, я О Сехун, — как-то поздним вечером сказал Сехун сидящему на полу возле стены Тао и протянул руку.   
Тао вытащил из уха один наушник, кивнул и пожал руку. Он оказался ничего так парнем, правда по-корейски говорил ужасно — Сехун едва понимал его, так что приходилось постоянно смотреть на губы и играть в угадайку. Да и это не всегда помогало.   
Сехун обещал Тао куратору не закладывать, а взамен (ладно, Сехун все же был немного корыстным) предложил вместе смотреть фильмы и гуглить себя в интернете. Нагуглить пока особенно ничего не удавалось, поэтому после практики они оставались одни и — голова к голове — смотрели кино. И даже почти не спорили, когда выбирали фильмы, — им обоим нравились голливудские боевики, тачки, гонки и стрельба.   
— Во-о-о-у, — говорил Тао, когда Вин Дизель на экране закладывал крутой вираж на своем хаммере, и повторял его движение, держа в руках планшет, как будто бы это был настоящий руль.  
— Во-о-о-у, — вторил рядом Сехун и тоже хватался за руль-планшет.  
— Когда мы дебютируем, — мечтал Тао после фильма, лежа головой на животе у Сехуна, — у меня будет такая же тачка. Или мазерати. Мазерати даже круче. А у тебя, Хун?   
Сехун не отвечал. Он уже видел десятый сон о том, как гонит по горному серпантину где-то в Средней Азии, а у него на хвосте висит банда наемников с автоматами. «Туф-туф-туф», — бились об асфальт пули. «Бэм-бэм-бэм», — отстреливался Сехун, держа руль одной рукой.  
Однажды Сехун предложил посмотреть кино для взрослых. Тао сделал большие глаза и переспросил. «Для совсем взрослых», — объяснил Сехун. «Ну, почему бы и нет», — подумал Тао.   
Планшет держали вместе, каждый со своей стороны. И то ли у Тао все еще было плохо с корейским, то ли у Сехуна было совсем печально с английским, но нагугленное кино для взрослых оказалось своеобразным. Тао и Сехун, открыв рот, смотрели на то, как, картинно, громко постанывая, накачанный, весь в татуировках мужик трахал какого-то парня. Вкладку не закрыли только потому, что Сехун сказал:   
— Во-о-о-у, он как Вин Дизель.  
Парень под «Вином Дизелем» выгнулся, уронил голову на свои руки и заскулил в подушку так, как будто ему делали больно. Камера крупно взяла здоровый (такие вообще бывают?) член, быстро входящий в тощую задницу. Может, и правда было больно. Пожалуй, звук стоило убавить, но и Тао, и Сехун почему-то боялись пошевелиться. Тао закусил губу и заерзал. Сехун сглотнул — наверное, чересчур громко.   
Кино для взрослых они досмотрели до конца. А потом один засобирался в туалет, другой — в раздевалку. Планшет остался лежать прямо посреди зала для практики. С экрана, сидя в шикарной мазерати, улыбался Вин Дизель до тех пор, пока экран не потух.   
— Давай посмотрим кино, — сказал на следующий день Сехун. У него были большие планы. Не то чтобы Сехун любил эксперименты, но он был очень-очень любопытным подростком.


End file.
